


i love you

by raniiaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessional, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raniiaaa/pseuds/raniiaaa
Summary: how suna told you
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 55





	i love you

**You** awoke to his gentle ministrations on your back, tracings patterns that arched, dipped, and swirled.

The haze of the morning refused to leave you.

While you knew the day needed to get started, sharing your warmth under the blankets here with him sounded like a good way to spend the next few centuries. 

Suna had been an unforeseen addition to your life, but by god were you thankful for whatever brought him to you.

At the present moment, the bond between you had been unstable.

The ‘I love you’ that had slipped from your lips a month back remained presently unanswered.

You could still feel the shocked silence that had hung between him and you when it happened.

Suna’s face hadn’t remained readable for long, however. Within seconds, a mask has slid firmly into place and he just hugged you.

It stung and yes you had been a little upset, but it was not something you could demand from him.

Of course, that does not mean you didn’t dream of hearing him say those same words to you. 

His fingers began to repeat a certain gesture over and over again.

Curious, you flipped around to look up at him.

He was breathtakingly beautiful, his hair tousled in the right places and his eyes heavy-lidded in a way that reminded you of being pushed up against a wall.

“What were you writing?” you asked.

He gazed down at you for a few seconds, before he began his descent.

Inching slowly towards you, he continued tracing over your naked chest, your belly, the curve of your hip.

All you saw was the look on his face.

You could feel his laser-focus on your lips and cherished the soft touch of his mouth upon yours.

He was taking all the breath from your lungs and replacing it with perfume and spun sugar.

_‘The day can start later, right?_ ’ you thought. 

*** 

“Do you want to know what it was?” His voice nudges you out of your reverie.

The movie’s gentle soundtrack coupled with how those hands of his stroked your hair had you daydreaming.

You lifted your head from his lap, trying to get a better view of his face as you said, “What was?”

All he gave you was that trademark half lifted smile and you glared playfully.

“What are you talking about?!” your voice cracked slightly and he had to stifle a chuckle.

Trying to tuck his smile back in, he looked back into your eyes and something shifted.

“The thing I was tracing on your back this morning-” he swallowed hard and your curiosity piqued, “it was I love you.” 

Silence fell upon you both again, like it had that month before. 

Then it shattered. 

You practically tackled him, littering his face with kisses before he scooped you up and held you in his arms.

The kiss that ensued rearranged every thought in your mind till you felt only a deep, blooming joy.

Nestled here in his arms, you knew there was nowhere else on Earth as safe and wonderful as here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just clarifying, this story was inspired by a post from Tumblr user @4kaashi.
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
